1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to closure devices, and more particularly to a hatch assembly which may be utilized as the protective cover of a vertical missile launch system.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical vertical missile launch system may include an array of adjacent vertical cells each containing a canister having a ready to fire missile preloaded into the canister. Each cell includes, at its upper end, a hatch cover member for protection purposes, and which is opened when a missile is to be launched.
Current hatch assembly designs utilize electric motors for opening the hatch covers, however, such motor driven arrangements are heavy, complex, are sensitive to certain operational conditions and require periodic maintenance and adjustment.
The present invention provides for an improved hatch assembly which is simple, rugged, self contained and compact with high actuation reliability not dependent upon motors, linkages or other drives.